Pandora's Truck
by KC-Ket
Summary: Jordan must face her past, but also her future.


**Name:** KC

**Title:** Pandora's Trunk

**Disclaimer:** Crossing Jordan and all its characters are property of NBC. They are not mine and never will be.

**Fandom:** Crossing Jordan

**Pairing:** Jordan/Lilly

**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** Jordan must face her past, but also her future.

**Spoiler or Other Information:** - Inspired by the beginning of Pandora's Trunk pt 1

**Author's Notes:** This is my second Crossing Jordan fanfic. I started to watch Pandora's Trunk pt 1 and I had an idea, so I jumped up and ran to the computer to start this fic. Months later I went back to it and forget where I was going with it. So here is the apparent finished version, which fused old ideas and new. I hope you enjoy it. All feedback, bar flames, is welcome.

**Pandora's Trunk**

"It'll make me crazy." Jordan said, trying to make light of the situation.

Lily grinned mockingly. "You already are."

Jordan looked shocked and hurt for a moment, then realizing the jest said, "Some shrink you are!"

"I'm your friend." Lily smiled warmly, her belief in her statement clear in her eyes.

This fact touched Jordan in a way she hadn't felt for years. "Will you stay with me?"

"Of course." Lily felt privileged to see Jordan's vulnerable side. Everyone at the office knew, or at least thought, that Jordan only cared about her work and the only person she'd let in was their boss, Garret Macey. However, in this instance Lily realized how wrong they all were. Jordan was just like the rest of them – human.

Jordan smiled shyly. "Thanks…"

"Anytime Jordan, and I mean _any_ time."

Jordan's smile widened. She felt that Lily was really there for her. It was a strange feeling, something she hadn't felt since her mother had died. She knew she always had a friend to run to in Garret, but this was something she couldn't turn to him with, this needed… finesse?

Jordan's opinion of sleep, 'in due time', was thrown out the window as fatigue suddenly hit her. Her mouth opened in what looked to Lilly as the longest yawn she had ever seen. She knew Jordan needed rest, and now was as good a time as any.

"You need to sleep."

Jordan looked up at Lily with fear in her eyes. "No! I can't sleep. Not… not yet."

Lily was confused and scared herself. Jordan? Afraid? Something was definitely wrong here. "Why? What's so bad about sleeping when it's what your body is screaming for?"

_It's not what my body is screaming for_, Jordan thought on the sly then shook her head to get rid of the breaching thoughts. "Because…"

Lily leant forward and laid her hand on Jordan's knee. "Jordan, please, you _need_ sleep."

"I _need_ you." _Oh, god. Please tell me I'm that tired I just _thought_ I said that._

"Jordan, you _have_ me. I'm right here."

_Shit!_

"Now, will you get some sleep?"

"Only if it will keep my mouth shut," Jordan mumbled under her breath.

"What?"

Jordan stood up. "Don't worry, nothing important. Do you want my bed? I don't mind sleeping on the couch."

"_You_ will be sleeping in your own bed." Lily emphasized, standing also.

"Where will you sleep?" Jordan turned to face her friend.

"I'll deal with that once you're sleeping peacefully." Lily moved to push Jordan towards her bedroom.

"I never sleep peacefully…" Jordan whispered softly.

Lily stopped moving. She could see the pain in Jordan's eyes, and wished she take all that pain away and make sure it never returned. But, since she knew that was impossible, she settled for trying to lessen it. She nudged Jordan into her room and over to her bed.

"You will tonight."

Jordan chuckled. "I'd like to believe that, but I have the last 30 odd years to say otherwise."

"Lie down." Lily had decided she wouldn't take no for an answer and literally pushed Jordan into a sitting position, she was surprised when Jordan actually let her. She took advantage of this knew found power and guided Jordan into the bed. Sitting next to her, Lily pulled the covers up over Jordan in a caring fashion.

"Is there anything else I can do?"

"I seem to be quite fine, thanks." Jordan smirked.

"Good. Now go to sleep." Lily ordered.

"You know it doesn't work like that, right?"

"I know, I was testing just in case."

Jordan gave a small smile then asked, "Can you stay with me for a while please?"

"Of course." Lily smiled back.

In a silent agreement they shifted positions so that Lily was sitting with her back resting against the wall and Jordan's head lay in her lap. Jordan curled up along the legs beside her as Lily stroked her hair back gently. They both felt at ease and soon both fell asleep. Although Lily drifted into slumber first, Jordan wasn't close behind her, as she had found Lily's soft rhythmic breathing to be quite soothing.

***** 3 months later *****

There was a soft knock at Jordan's apartment door, but she wasn't in the mood for visitors. It had been a rough couple of months. First all the stuff about her mother's murder and coming to terms with her feelings for her friend. She and Lily had always been close, but ever since the night Lily had stayed over the dynamics had been different, at least for Jordan. She had spent countless nights lying awake remembering that night, and imagining it repetition. Because of increasing lack of sleep she had been moody and had snapped at Lily a couple of times since, not to mention avoiding her whenever her body reacted _way_ too much for her liking.

There was another knock, this time more confident. Although Jordan could just pretend not to be home she just wanted to get rid of whoever it was and get drunk enough to pass out. Maybe then she could sleep for more than 2 hours.

Jordan stood and stretched from her position on the couch and wandered over to the door. She didn't bother to look through the peep hole, she just unlocked the door and opened it a crack to stick her head out. When she looked who the disturber was she had to resist the urge to slam the door, lock it, and hide under the covers on her bed. It was Lily.

Jordan didn't speak. She had been prepared for a full verbal assault, but she didn't want to do that to Lily. Lily didn't speak either; she just stood there waiting for Jordan to let her in. She then remembered Jordan's too stubborn to just do that.

"Are you going to let me in?" Lily asked indignantly.

Jordan just stood there for a moment then stepped back, bringing the door with her to open just enough for Lily to slip through. Lily walked in and dropped her bag on the table beside the couch, on which she then sat on. Jordan shut the door and went to lean on the kitchen bench with her arms crosses.

Once more they stared at each other in silence, but Lily wasn't as stubborn as Jordan and gave in. "What's going on?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Don't bullshit me, Jordan. I know you better than that. You know perfectly well what I'm talking about."

"Even if I did know what you meant, what makes you think I want to talk about it?" Jordan shot back.

"Because I'm going to sit here until you do. So if you don't want me here, telling me whatever it is is the only way to get me to go." Lily folded her arms for emphasis.

"Persistent, aren't we?" Jordan quipped as she pushed away from the bench and began pacing her living room.

"Well?" Lily said.

Jordan looked at her for a moment, and then turned away. Could she really explain to Lily how she felt? What she'd been feeling? Would Lily understand or run? She couldn't stand it if Lily ran from her; she would rather push her away… Although pushing Lily away didn't seem to be working so far. Perhaps she _should_ say something…

"Do you remember that night?" Jordan asked quietly, barely above a whisper.

Lily looked at Jordan's back. "Yes, I do."

"It made me realize things…"

Lily just let Jordan continue. This was obviously hard for her.

"… about my feelings, for a lot of things, but mainly for…" Jordan bowed her head. "… for you…"

"You mean…" Lily started, but was cut off by Jordan.

"You know what? I hate being psycho-analysed. I think you should just leave." Jordan turned and stood straight in false confidence.

"What? You can't just kick me out after saying that!"

"Why the bloody hell not?" Jordan raised her voice in an attempt to intimidate Lily into leaving.

It didn't work. "Because you just admitted you have deeper feelings for me, if I heard correctly, and that isn't something I'd like to just forget and get over!"

Jordan huffed and stormed off into her room. She went to slam her door but Lily was already there to block it. Jordan has never seen Lily so animated about an argument before.

"Leave me alone." Jordan pleaded.

Using a softer tone, Lily responded, "I don't want to, Jordan. I don't want to be anywhere else but here, with you. You're not the only one who realized things that night."

"What?" Jordan whispered as she turned around to face Lilly.

"You heard me, Pandora." Lily smiled warmly.

Jordan frowned.

"Pandora - as in Pandora's Box. Your admission opened up a whole set of possibilities, and I don't know about you, but I'd rather face them together." Lily sat down on the edge of Jordan's bed and patted the spot next to her as a hint to Jordan to follow suit.

Jordan sat down as she said nervously, "So… do you want to stay the night?"

Lily opened her mouth to respond but Jordan added quickly, "No assumptions, just a simple sleepover..."

Lily smiled. "I'd love to. I haven't had a good night sleep in, oh, about 3 months."

Jordan chuckled. "Me either."

"Now, will you get some sleep?" Lily said, unknowingly repeating what she had said to Jordan all those nights ago.

"As long as you're near, I'll always get a good night's sleep." Jordan answered sincerely.

"Good. That makes two of us." Lily smiled.

"Us…" Jordan said quietly.

"Yes Jordan. Us."


End file.
